What could have been
by A Amanda A
Summary: What would have happened if Lucas never left the rivercourt? What would be of Haley, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, Mouth, and Skills? Lucas has a dream he wont forget. ON HIATUS...sorry guys.
1. Chapter 1

The Rivercourt

What would have happened if Lucas never left the rivercourt? What would be of Haley, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, Mouth, and Skills? Lucas has a dream he wont forget.

************************************************************************************

_"Luke watch out!" Peyton screams as a truck slams into Luke's side of the car. Then it all went black._

**It's a bright sunny morning when Lucas awakes. He opens his eyes and realizes he does'nt recognize the room he is in. He rolls over and is shocked when he sees who is next to him.**

**"Haley?" he whispers to quiet to wake her.**

**Just then he hears the sound of little feet against hardwood floors. **

**"GOOD MORNIN!!!!!!!!!!" yells a very excited 3 year old girl, all the while waking Haley up.**

**"Morning baby girl." yawns a tired looking Haley.**

**"Lets eat breakfast!!" states 3 year old Bella looking up at a very confused Lucas. Noticing Lucas' facial expression Haley says " Alright baby girl go get Connor and daddy will make pancakes!" **

**Once she leaves screaming down the hallway for Connor to get up haley turns to luke. "You okay?"**

**"uhhh yeah i guess." lucas says still completely confused.**

**"okayyy."she says not totally convinced. She then gives him a light kiss and gets up.**

**"Woahhh you're pregnant!" Lucas exclaims, total shock in his words. **

**"Uhh yeah and i have been for 7 months. You see when two people love eachother very much...."she trails off with a smile on her face.**

**"uhh yeah i got it." luke says with a half smile."i'll be right out." She smiles and disapears out of the bedroom.**


	2. Chapter 2

" Hey Luke?" Haley calls from the kitchen.

"What is daddy doing?" asks Connor. "He is taking forevverrrrrr.." He drags out the word forever dramatically.

"I don't know bud. How about you go get him"

Lucas is in the bathroom running water over his face trying to make himself wake up. "This can't be real" he thinks. "Where is Peyton?" he wonders, he hears a knock on the door. He opens it to find a little boy.

"Finally!!!! Come on daddy , pancakes!!" he huffs and drags Lucas by the hand out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Hi" says luke as he is greeted by his wife and other child. He looks at Bella and she smiles up at him. "okay so pancakes?"

"Yayy!" yell the two children in unison. Lucas gets a weird look form Haley but tries to ignore it as he begins the pancakes.

A few days later…

It has been a few days since Lucas woke up in this dream and he is still confused but he is more comfortable and is acting like a father and husband for the most part.

"Hey so your mom said she would pick the kids up so we can make it to the appointment k?" Haley asks while tossing her hair up into a ponytail, Lucas watching from the bed. He can't believe the attraction he is feeling towards Haley. Before this she was nothing more than a friend to him. Hell, she was like his sister. Speaking of his sibling 'where is Nathan?' he thinks to himself.

"hello..earth to luke!!"

"huh? Oh yeah what appointment would that be again?" luke asks.

"Umm..the appointment we have with your doctor to talk about your HCM. Luke we have had this appointment set for a while, don't tell me you forgot."

"oh, no I didn't I was just hoping we could not go?" he asks with a smile, hoping she cant see through him. Haley smiles knowing he hates these appointments.

"sorry babe these visits are very important. I don't want to lose you. I kinda like you." She says smiling.

"well I kinda like you too." He says walking over to her and putting his arms around her. He feels so comfortable being with her like this. "It's probably a good thing since we're married with 2 kids and one on the way huh?" She giggles and kisses him. He leans into the kiss feeling something he has never felt before. Real love. He falls for her in that moment and cant think what life would be if he wasn't with her. He is beginning to forget his other life. " I love you." He says like it was the first time. Technically it was for him.

"How do you do that?" she asks.

"what?"

"look at me like you haven't seen me everyday since we were kids."

"Because you're beautiful Haley James."

"Haley Scott" she corrects him.

"Damn, that sounds sexy." He starts to kiss her neck and groans. They start to move to the bed. He lowers her down being careful to not lean to hard onto her stomach. Things get heated quickly and Haley lifts his shirt off..

"Mommy Connor pushed me!!!" says a sobbing Bella, who just ran into the room. Lucas jumps off Haley putting on his shirt and pulls her up. Haley smiles at Luke whose cheeks are extremely red from blushing.

"Aww baby, tell what happened form the beginning." Haley says leaning down to bella's height. Lucas just looks on adoringly at his wife and daughter. He can't believe he is so lucky to have them.

*****

"So Lucas everything is looking good. You're still taking those meds?" Dr. Shole asks. They are sitting in an exam room, Lucas is on the counter and Haley in a chair close by.

"Yeah, everyday." replies Lucas.

"Good, that's what I like to hear." Dr. Shole says with a smile.

"Me too." Haley says while Lucas smiles at her.

"Alright so I want to see you again in a couple months, you can give this to Diane, the receptionist, to make your next appointment." Dr. Shole says while handing Lucas a slip of paper and shaking him and haley's hands.

"Thankyou doctor."

As lucas and haley walk to the car, haley stops suddenly and holds her stomach.

"are you okay? is it the baby? whats wrong?" lucas asks in a panic.

haley smiles, " no the baby is just really kicking." she says with a fake annoyed tone. Lucas' face lights up as he puts his hand where haleys was. He feels the soft thumps of his baby letting him no he or she is there.

"Alrighty lets get you home, you look exhausted babe."

"Sounds wonderful." she says, while lucas puts his arm around her shoulders.

Later on at home Lucas is sitting in the livingroom watching Finding Nemo with Bella and Connor while Haley grades paperson the couhc next to him. She is a teacher at Tree Hill High. Lucas notices a bunch of photo albums on a shelf near connor's bean bag chair that he is currently lounging on. He moves haley's legs off of him for a moment and grabs a couple albums off the shelf.  
" Taking a trip down memory lane?" Haley asks looking up at him.

"That's my plan." replies lucas as he gives that famous scott smirk. She just smiles and continues her work. Lucas opens the first album and notices pictures from highschool. They are all of him and haley with skills, fergie, junk, mouth, and jimmy. He smiles and think of Jimmy. He wonders if in this life Jimmy is alive. He notices pictures of them that he actually remembers taking, but then he gets to pages that he doesnt remember. Him and haley kissing and just hanging out together. He assumes that by this time they are dating. He then gets to pictures taken at school. He sees Brooke Davis in the background. He suddenly is broght back to reality and sees that she is flirting with some random basketball player he doesnt recognize. He closes the book and goes to the next one. This is an album full of pictrues from when him and haley were first married. He sees them on their honeymoon. Then it gets into pictures of them moving into this house and when she was pregnant with Connor. When Connor was born and then a baby. Then it gets into is 1st birthday and many other big events. It saddens lucas that he doesnt remember any of these things. Then he looks at pictures of Connor and Bella together when they were little. And a lot more stuff. By the time he is finished Bella and Connor are sound asleep on their bean bag chairs and haley is asleep with papers scattered all around her. Lucas gets up and carries Bella and Connor to their rooms and then comes out to get haley and brings her into their bedroom. HE tucks her in and then crawls in next to her.

"goodnight luke." whispers a very tired haley. " i love you."

"i love you too hales." They both fall asleep cuddled together and he couldnt be happier, not knowing that soon he will get a glimpse into the part of his life that is'nt so happy.

**********

**Hey so thanks for all of the reviews. I really appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter as much as the first one.-Amanda**


	3. Chapter 3

**Background**

**Lucas - age 28--Now owns Keith's body shop and runs it.**

**Haley - age 27 --english teacher at tree hill high**

**They have been married for 6 years. They got married after they graduated college.**

**Connor -age 5**

**Bella- age 3**

**Keith is alive and married to karen. They dont have anymore children. Karen still owns the cafe. Keith now mentors troubled teens. Keith officially adopted Luke when he was in Highschool.**

**Dan never went to jail. He is still "amazing" Dan Scott in the public eye. He is mayor of Tree Hill.**

**Deb divorced Dan and never remarried. They are friends.**

**Dan and lucas have talked and have hung out a little but have not gotten very close. they talk every now and then. Lucas still hates him.**

**Nathan and Lucas never became friends. They hate eachother.**

**You will just have to wait and see where Brooke, Nathan, Peyton and everyone else is.**

**In this chapter it wont only be in **_**Luke's pov**_**. It will switch around.**

*******************************************************************************************************************************

The next day Lucas woke up and the space next to him was empty. Slight panic arose until he heard the sound of Haley's soft voice coming from their daughter's room. He got up and walked down the hall and stood outside.

"Shhh.. it's okay baby girl, it was only a dream." Haley's soothing words calmed the little girl right down. Luke smiled to himself when he heard his son call "Daddy?" He walked into the adjacentt bedroom to find his son sitting up in bed.

"What ya you doing buddy?"

"Bella woke me up when she was crying, is she okay?"

"Yeah she is fine, just a bad dream. You're a good big brother ya know that?"

"I try." Lucas just chuckled at his son's response.

"How about we get you ready for school then you can help me make some breakfast?"

"okay! Lets make chocolate cereal!" Connor yelled excitedly.

"Chocolate cereal?"Lucas asked amused.

"Yeah cereal with chocolate milk! duh..!" Connor giggled.

"when have you ever had that?" Lucas asks.

"Mommy makes it sometimes when you're not home. she told us to keep it on the down low..." he looks up at a smirking lucas.

"She did, did she?"

"oops! i wasnt sposed to tell you" Luke just laughs and helps his son pick out some clothes to wear.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

"Hey mom, we're here!" luke yells as he walks into Karen and Keith's house holding Bella.

"My boy!" Karen runs up to luke, hugging him and taking bella from his arms.

"Bella is that you? You have gotten so big!"

"Grandma i saws you last week!" she giggles.

"Grandpa!" Connor runs up to keith giving him a big hug. Karen puts Bella down, who runs over to keith. Karen goes to give haley a hug.

"Haley, you look like you could give me another grandchild any moment now." she says all excited.

"Soon." haley says reciprocating the hug.

Keith and luke are outside playing basketball with Connor and Bella. Bella is less than amused.

"C'mon Bella just one shot for daddy?" luke pleads with his young daughter.

"Fine, but i dont like basketball. It is too hard!" She shoots the ball but misses the hoop completely. Luke and keith chuckle, while Connor groans.

"C'mon daddy cant we okay for reals now?" Connor asks.

"Aww connor dont you want your sister to learn how to play?" keith asks, knowing his answer will be no.

"Not really." connor mumbles while running off to fetch the ball.

"can i go inside now?" bella asks her grandpa keith.

"sure thing baby girl." and with that she is running off to the house. Inside Haley is telling Karen that everything looked good at Luke's appointment, while they prepare dinner.

"That's good, i'm glad." karen says while putting the chicken in the oven. Haley is cutting up carrots by the sink. "So how are _you_ feeling with everything, now that you're getting closer to the due date?" karen asks motherly.

"Pretty good, i mean a few days ago luke was acting really weird, kinda like he had no idea what was going on. but it has gotten better. I dont know, i feel like i need to tone it down a bit on the stress, ya know?"

"Yes, i agree. Just go with the flow. We dont want that baby coming out any sooner than it's supposed to."

"Yeah that really scares me, I mean with Bella things went so wrong. I still cant believe she is here and completely healthy. It was scary for a while there. I just want everything to go smoothly with this one."

"Me too, but haley, bella is totally fine. This new baby will be too. Dont worry so much."Karen smiles and swats her shoulder with a dish towel. Haley smiles in return.

"Mommy, why do i always have to play basketball with the boys? i dont like it." Bella says walking into the room. Karen just giggles at the little girls exasperated expression.

"Aww poor baby, want to help grandma and me make dinner?" haley says.

"Yes!" replies bella who has completely forgotten why she was annoyed in the first place.

They have a nice dinner and then Lucas and Haley head out with Connor and bella asleep in there arms.

"Thanks for dinners guys." haley whispers to Keith and Karen.

"Love you" whispers luke as he holds the door for haley and they head to the car. Karen and Keith wave goodbye to their son and his family. They are so proud of him and haley, who is like their daughter.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

**Cuts to Nathan Scott's life.**

"So Nathan you scored 47 points for the Bobcats tonight. Have anything to say to your fans?" asks a sports reporter.

"well I just have to say I love basketball and I love playing for all of you." he says smiling.

"Thankyou Nathan." Then they are off the air.

Back at his Hotel room he is with yet another girl. They are making their way to the bed and heavily making out. Nathan pulls off her shirt and the heads to her bra while she kisses his neck. Things get heated and soon all clothes are off and they are under the sheets.

The next morning he wakes up to the sound of his cellphone ringing. He picks it up.

"Hello?" he says while looking over at the sleeping girl next to him. He doesnt even remember how she got there, much less her name.

"Nathan! Thankgod you answered." says a woman.

"Mom? You woke me up. It's early"he sounds annoyed.

"yes it's me, i have some bad news." she sounds upset.

"What happened?"

"It's your father, he had a heart attack."

"Is he okay?" Nathan asks now fully awake.

"No, he died." she sobs into the phone. "You have to come hom for the funeral. You need to be here."

"uhh, yeah we'll be there."

"thanks nate. i love you."

"you too" they hang up.

He is back in Charlotte at the airpot. He just got off his plane.

"Daddy!!!!" yells a little boy who runs up to nathan.

"Hey Hayden." nathan says to his 4 year old. Just then his wife walks up holding his 10 month old son. "Hi wife" nathan smiles and gives her a kiss, then kisses his baby's head.

"You gonna be okay?" Peyton asks looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah, i'll be fine." They make their way out of the airport and back home.

"You all packed babe?" nathan asks walking into their bedroom.

"yeah just about, you?"

"yeah, im ready."

"I'm so sorry about dan, nate."peyton says while leaning into his chest.

"I know,me too."

"I love you." she breathes.

"I love you too." he says feeling guilt wash over him. "Lets go. I'll get Caleb."

"k, i'll grab hayden."

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Back in tree hill.

Lucas is sitting in the kitchen thinking about dan. He cant believe he is dead. Haley waddles up to him.

"Hey how you doing?" she asks concerned.

"Fine, I think we should go. To the funeral that is. I want to be their for keith, i mean he just lost his brother. ya know?"

"yeah absolutely, we'll go together. I'm here for you."

"i know," he smiles at her while putting his arms around her waist and pullin gher onto his lap. "and i love you for that."

******************************************************************************************************************************

"Mom we're here!" nathan calls to deb as he and peyton walk in with hayden and a sleeping caleb.

Deb walks out of the kitchen and gives the family of four a small smile.

"hello son" she sighs hugging him. "How you holding up?"

"As good as can be expected i guess." he looks over to peyton who is standing there holding caleb. Deb walks over and gives peyton a hug.

"Hi Deb, i'm so sorry." peyton sighs as she hugs deb, the best she can while holdong onto a sleeping baby.

"Thanks peyton, for being here for nathan. He is gonna really need you to help him throught this." she whispers into peytons ear.

"So the funeral is tomorrow at 1" Deb says to Nathan and Cooper, who had just arrived a little earlier.

"Mom, I could have helped with the arrangements, you didnt have to do it alone. You two were'nt even married anymore." Nathan says.

"It's okay nate, I still care about you're father. I had to do this." Deb says as she stares at Nathan. Just then Peyton steps back into the kitchen.

"The boys are asleep. Hayden says goodnight." Peyton says while taking a seat at the counter next to her husband. He puts his arm around her and pulls her close.

"Thankyou." Nate says as he kisses her temple.

******************************************************************************************************************************

"Here let me get that." Haley says as she waddles over to where lucas is trying to get his tie just right.

"Thanks. I just cant focus right now. My head is all over the place today."

"that's understandable. Luke you're dad just died. It's okay to feel something." Haley says to him with a look of concern.

"I know, it's just, i never knew him, ya know?"he sighs.

"Are you regetting that?"

"Part of me is, but then i think about what a jackass he was to Nathan. I would see him screaming at Nathan when we were kids and i just was glad that i got keith ya know? I dont know how to feel about a dad that never wanted me in the first place hales." He puts his arms around her pregnant form of 7 months.

" I know luke, it's a tough situation, but i'll be right next to you at the funeral. If you want out just let me know and I'll make up some excuse about needing to leave"

He smiles at her. He loves her so much, he would do anything for her. And she would do anything for him.

"thanks hales, but i think i can do this."

******************************************************************************************************************************

At the cemetery people in black are all walking towards a dark brown casket covered with flowers.

Karen steps out of her car and links arms with Keith. "Karen, thankyou."

Karen looks at him funny."for what honey?"

"for being here for me, i know you and dan never got along. Hell i didnt even get along very well with him. But thankyou for always standing by me."

"There is never a day that i wont stand by you keith, i love you you know that?"

He gives a small smile,"I kinda figured as much." she smiles back and they walk towards the grave sight.

Lucas helps Haley out of the car and embraces her in a big hug. "Alright lets do this." he says holding haley tight. They let go and haley says "I'm right next to you."

Peyton gets out of her and Nathans car and looks at the cemetery. There are so many times she has been here before to visit her mother's graves. She knows a lot about losing a parent and looks at Nathan as he still sits behind the wheel. She is worried about him. She walkes over ot the drivers side window.

"You can do this Nathan." she says leaning on the door.

"I know, i just dont want to." he says as he steps out of the car and puts his arm around his wife. They then head towards the gravesight.

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been pretty busy. Thanks for the reviews. Hope everyone was happy with this chapter...**_

_**Up next...dan's funeral. Lucas and Nathan meet for the first time in years and things dont run smoothly.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan is standing in between his mother and peyton as they look at Dan's casket being lowered into the gound. There are so many people there mourning the death of their beloved mayor. He doesnt know Lucas is there.

Keith walks up to Nathan as they are leaving the cemetery. "You'll get through this Nathan. We both will." He says to Nathan who gives him a light smile and starts to walk away with Peyton. Keith then hugs Deb.

Nathan sees Lucas with Haley waiting for Keith. They are talking with a friend of Dans. His grip on Peyton's hand tightens and his eyes turn angry. Peyton confused looks to where he is looking and sees lucas. "uh oh" she thinks.

Nathan walks over to his brother. "What the F*** are you doing here?" Nathan growls at Lucas. Startled Lucas turns around and sees Nathan right behind him.

"What?" Lucas says confused to why Nathan is so mad. He knew Nathan didnt like him but this was a little over the top.

"You're not wanted here. He didnt love you. He never wanted you, you bastard." Nathan is now screaming, tears forming in his eyes. All the grief he has had bottled up is now being thrown at lucas. Peyton walks very quickly over to the two brothers, as Haley walks from the other direction. Lucas stares at Nathan and tries to walk away, anger boiling.

"Bye Nathan." lucas says firmly , anger rising.

"Yeah walk away, walk away to that half ass thing you call a life." This hits lucas hard and he turns around and strikes nathans face with his fist. Nathan punches him in the gut and then Lucas tackles him to the ground. There fighting doesnt stop and they have gathered a crowd of people looking on in shock.

"Nathan!" Peyton screams at him trying to get him to stop. She looks on completely shocked that nathan has reacted this way.

Haley gets Keith and he pulls them off eachother. "Enough!" he yells glaring at the two brothers. "Enough! What the hell are you thinking? This is a funeral damnit! Grow up!" Lucas and Nathan are breathing heavily with pretty smashed up faces.

Nathan walks over to Peyton and they leave. Deb follows. Haley walks over to lucas.

"What the hell was that?" haley asks him in shock.

"He just hit a nerve that's all.." lucas mutters as he tries to dry the blood on his lip.

Later on at Deb's house.

Nathan is sitting on th edge of the tub as Peyton wets a washcloth and brings it to his face. He is looking down in shame. "What was that earlier?" Peyton asks softly as she picks up his chin and looks him in the eyes.

"I just snapped i guess. I never thought i would be this upset over my dad. He was awful to me. I hadnt spoken to him in a few years Peyt. My last words to him were telling him that he was out of my life for good. Then seeing lucas.." he pauses and sughs heavily. Peyton looks at him worried."..seeing lucas there, all of that anger of when i found out about him came back." He sadly looks up at peyton who hugs him bringing his head to her shoulder.

"It's okay, Nathan.. Dan was awful to you, it was his fault he lost you in his life. You dont have to feel guilty for that."

"But i can't not fell that way. I know Lucas didnt deserve what i said to him. It's not his fault my dad's an asshole. But i cant help it that i hate him. ya know? he's my brother, i shouldnt feel this way."

"yeah, he's your brother. But you dont have to like him. It's your choice." she says as he looks up at her and kisses her.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

At Lucas and Haley's house.

Haley waddles out of the bathroom and sees lucas lying on their bed staring at the ceiling.

"what's going on in that head of yours luke?" she asks worriedly.

"He must be really messed up over this whole thing. I've never seen him that angry before." Lucas says as he lifts his head and looks at his wife. Haley lies down next to him and cuddles close as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her hair.

"He and Dan never really git along..maybe he feels guilty."

" Yeah i guess, i know why i hated dan, but why was nathan always so mad at him?..he was a jack ass to both his sons i guess." they lay like that for a while and then they drift off to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________

_So sorry about the lack of updates, this chapter is kind of lame.. i dont really know where to go with this story, i am having a bit of writers block..so any ideas would be great! thanks _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay so i officially am the worst updater ever! i am so sorry! i dont even have a good excuse.. i am on summer vacation, i have been working a lot though! i hope you guys dont hate me..but here is the next chapter..it's not very long but i wanted to get a chapter out there..I hope you enjoy it...if anyone is still interested in this story. Anyways here goes....**_

____________________________________________________________________

1 ½ months later…

Pathan House hold.

"Peyton!" Nathan yells up the stairs to his wife. Over the past month Nathan has taken a leave of absence from the NBA and has been spending time with his family. He realized how much he loves Peyton and that he doesn't want anyone else. They have also made plans to move back to tree hill to be closer to family. It is also home for them.

"Yeah babe?" Peyton answers from her oldest sons room while she helps him choose his clothes for the day. Boxes are everywhere and they can't seem to find the one with Hayden's favorite sweatshirt.

"Mommmyyyyy where is it??" Haydens whines as he throws clothes out of a box.

"I don't know Hayden. Can you please choose another sweatshirt for today, I promise we will find your sweatshirt when we finish unpacking."

"I'm gonna head to the store for those diapers. You need anything?" He asks as he grabs his keys and heads for the door.

"No, that's it!" Peyton yells as she leaves Haydens room and heads into calebs.

"k be back soon!" Nate yells as he leaves.

Laley household…

"Hales? All you want is the chocolate ice cream and dill pickles right?" Lucas asks somewhat disgustedly as he grabs his keys.

"Yeah…ohh and don't forget the chocolate sauce!" haley reminds him.. She is now over eight months pregnant and craving things all the time.

"k be back later" Lucas says as he leaves.

At the store…

Nathan is walking through the store looking for the diapers. He has no idea where they would be because Peyton usually does these things. But he is trying to be there for his family and he offered to do it. He walks down the ice cream isle and sees Lucas standing there with a tub of chocolate ice cream in his hands. Lucas keeps walking as Nathan stops and turns around.

"Lucas!" Nathan yells and Lucas turns around to face him. He doesn't look all that happy. Nathan tries to ignore that. " Umm…" Lucas looks at him expectantly. "Umm. I'm sorry." Lucas looks puzzled. Nathan has never apologized to him before.

"Yeah me too." says Lucas as he starts to walk away.

" I shouldn't have taken all my anger out on you." Nathan continues and Lucas turns back around. "I was a jackass. You didn't deserve any of it."

Lucas is seriously shocked. Not that Nathan apologized but that he seemed sincere about it. Lucas stared long and hard at him and then nodded. " thanks Nathan, that means a lot."

"yeah well I gotta go find the diapers so.. Yeah I'll see you later then." Nathan turns and starts to walk away.

Lucas stares at him…"Umm, I know where they are. I'll show you."

Nathan looks at him and lightly smiles in surprise.

"Thanks, that will really help me out." Lucas chuckles at him.

"Haven't done this much have you?"

"uhh Peyton usually does the shopping." Nathan smiles kind of embarrassed. Lucas just smiles back.

A week later…

"Peyton!" yells a woman as she walks through the tree hill airport.

"Brooke! I'm so happy you're back." Peyton hugs her and smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

Peyton and Brooke are getting into Peyton's car outside the airport.

"Trust me I never thought I would step back into this town either, but when I heard my best friend in the entire world moved back, I had to pay a visit." Brooke says. "Look at you, you're so motherly!" she squeals looking down at Caleb in his stroller. "where's the rest of the brood?"

"They're at home cleaning up the house hopefully." Peyton laughs. "how's that boyfriend of yours?"

"Gone… it was getting too serious." she says as Peyton gives her a look.

"Brooke, are you ever going to settle down?"

"Why settle? We are still young! Hell, we haven't even hit 30 and you've already popped out 2 kids!" Brooke smiles sarcastically. Peyton just rolls her eyes and laughs. "I'm just waiting for that special guy. I cant even imagine finding someone I want to wake up and see everyday!"

"Hey Nathan!" Peyton says walking through the door with Brooke." We're back!"

Nathan puts on a smile and walks out of the kitchen. Over the years he has realized why was never all that fond of Brooke. This time was different though. He hadn't seen her since the incident and he was worried. He didn't want Peyton to find out about some things. It could ruin what they have going. He knows he was an idiot. He knows that he made a huge mistake.

"Brooke! How are you?"

"I'm good Nathan. I missed you." She whispers seductively in his ear while they hug. He tenses and luckily Peyton doesn't seem to notice. They get Brooke settled in the guest room and go to bed.

______

Peyton is upstairs putting Caleb down for a nap while Brooke and Nathan are watching Hayden run around the yard with his basketball.

"She doesn't know Brooke and I'd like to keep it that way." Nathan warns as Brooke sips her iced tea. Brooke looks at him and Nathan can't tell what she is thinking. "I'm serious. Things are really good with us right now and I don't want to hurt her."

"Nathan its not like it was a one time thing, I cant stop thinking about you. Do you even remember why you ended it?"

Flashback

1 year prior

A very pregnant Peyton is sitting on the couch watching Hayden play with his toys on the floor, waiting for her husband to answer his phone.

"hello?" Nathan answers his phone wondering who is calling him.

"hey, how was practice today?"

"it was good" Nathan says startled. " how are you?"

"I'm okay.. I miss you. I feel like this kid is going to bust out of here any day now." she says while rubbing circles on her stomach.

"Well, tell him to wait until I'm home.. I don't want to miss this." Nathan says smiling. He was truly excited for his new son.

Peyton laughs." I'll try. I want you here too."

Nathan smiles then looks up to see Brooke coming out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Uhh babe? I gotta go.. Coach is calling on the other line. Bye."

"K bye I love you."

"Yeah you too." Nathan quickly hangs up.

Peyton just sighs and wishes things were a little better with Nathan. She can sense something is wrong. She doesn't want to expect the worst though.

"hey how was your shower?" Nathan asks while Brooke walks over to him."

it was good babe." Brooke says kissing his neck." wish you would have joined me." She smiles.

"Umm. we need to talk." Nathan says seriously. " I cant do this anymore. I mean your Peyton's best friend. I cant do that to her."

"But you can screw any other girl without feeling guilt?" Brooke asks incredulously.

"No." Nathan scoffs. "its not like that."

"of course its not. lets just hope that Peyton doesn't find out about this.. It would be sad if the press put out that Big time basketball player family man was screwing any girl he sees, cuz his wife is too fat at home."

"Don't talk about Peyton like that. she's almost nine months pregnant!! and you wouldn't dare tell the press! your friendship with Peyton would be ruined!" Nathan yells.

"well we'll just have to see about that." she says and grabs her things and leaves. Nathan looks on shocked.

end of flashback

________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm sorry there is no laley in this chapter..i wanted to get brooke into the story! hope you enjoyed it. i will try to ud soon!

Please review! i love to know what you guys think about this story!


	7. AN

Sorry, I have completely put this story on the back burner. I've been very busy.

I don't remember where I was going with this story, so I'm sorry but I will not be updating.

Thanks to all the people who read it!

If someone would like to continue it, feel free to message me.


End file.
